


Defense

by HailingTorrent



Category: Dear Children
Genre: Basically just Cailin and Devin convo, Canon Gay Character, Canon Trans Character, Devin kicks Aaron's ass, Gen, Homophobia, Queerphobic slurs, Trans Female Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailingTorrent/pseuds/HailingTorrent
Summary: Devin and Aaron argue. Aaron crosses a line. Devin defends Cailin. Awkward conversations occur.





	Defense

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! I just binge read through the Dear Children webcomic and had this idea for a fanfic. I love this comic so much and would recommend it. I have also never hated a character as much I do Aaron.
> 
> TWs for Transphobia, Homophobia and Queerphobic Slurs. If any of these are a trigger for you, please put your comfort first before reading.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It happened again. It's a regular thing. The school bell rings. Lunch happens at 1:00 PM. And Aaron is a ginormous fucko. You could set your watch to it. If Devin was willing to use a watch. But as stated before, he had his reasons.

 

Y'know what? I'll let Devin take it from here

* * *

 

Oh god, she's on it again. What was this time? Ghouls vaping in the school basement? Chupacabra dabbing on the roof? Oh Oh! Maybe it was the Hunchback of Notre Dame taking a bong hit behind the 7-11? It's always something with Cail. Some mysterious conspiracy. I mean, I don't exactly fuckin' stop her, but it's still annoying.

 

Chelle is doing what I would be doing if I wasn't busy egging Cail on. That being, being the fuckin' voice of sanity in this shitstorm of chaos. God, Chelle has a stick somewhere and it's certainly not in her hand. Still, not too bad having someone else pick up the sanity slack.

 

Josh.....

 

Nope! Not thinking about that. Moving onto Emma!

 

And then there's my dear sister, staring straight at He-who-will-not-be-thought-about-right-now. God, if only she knew. Knew what I was doing for her. Knew wha-

 

Oh God, I sound King Fucko himself right now. Just gonna lock those thought back in the old Mind-Fortress and get on with my day.

 

And then we move onto Weaboo Jones himself, the newbie. Good God, half expect him to start yammering on about the " _Factual efficiency of the Naruto run."_ Can't believe Cail let a fricken' weaboo into this group.

 

But what does that make me? The only cool person who bother's hanging out with them?

_Water. Shallow but deep enough to swallow me. Aaron's face standing over me. Nothing but hate in it. I'm drowning. i'm drowning. I'm drowning. i'm drowning. i'm drowning. im drowning._

I hope their staring at me cos I got ketchup on my face and not cos I just slapped myself. Great, now they got the concerned look on their face.

 

"Devin! The hell was that?"

 

"You OK, dude?"

"I think Devin's possesed by a ghost!"

"Cail, you said that when he ate greenbeans once."

"And I stand by it!"

 

Now to come up with a bullshit excuse that'll mollify the masses.

"Sorry, just couldn't handle being so hand-" And just like that, the literal worse save in history came by.

 

"Awh, look! The little fag's finally lost his marbles."

If the Alt-Right was a high-schooler, which is becoming more upsettingly true by the day, it would be Aaron. How did I ever like this guy? How did I ever _like_ him?

 

"Better no marbles than blue-balls." The slight twitch in his cocky grin. Oh yeah, that got him. Best way to hit a bigot? Tackle his pride. Along with actually punching him, but I ain't planning on getting detention today. Get enough crap from dad.

 

And he's flanked by those dumbass twins. Chances are they're both waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay better people than Aaron. Which, y'know, ain't saying a fuckin' lot. But they bow to him in that shitto club.

 

"Che, least I don't love looking at fitness catalougues. Y'know, the MALE ones." I want to be clear that the slight snicker from the rest of the Loser club was about how unbelivably fucking labored and shit that dig was.

 

"I'm beginning to think the reason you hit people in the dark is cos you ain't got enough up here," I point to my noggin with a pose from _JoJos._  Must never let the Weeaboo know I watch that. But where I was. Oh right. Dunking on the Alt-Right. 

"I mean, the main reason you do it is cos you got no stones. Barely rocking tater-tots down there." The Wrestling reference helps distract me from how transphobic that was. But, like I said, gotta aim for his pride. 

 

Even his two cronies crack a smile, which is quickly shut down by a glare from King Fucko. Guess there's a shortage of tater-to- Ya' know what? I don't have to make transphobic jokes in my head. You're a shit person Devin, but you're better than that.

 

There stands King Fucko of the Alt-Right, Lord over anime avatars and appropriated memes. I got him. He's looking around for something to use against me. Shame for him, he ain't gonna find anything. Bastard has already hurt me as much as he possibly could. Used his ace in the hole too early. Now he's gonna skulk off while saying "kek" or some embarrassing bullshit. He ain't gonna find anyth-

 

He found something. No. I see his eyes drift behind me, and that smirk that just reeks of shit comes out. I know who he's staring at. Aaron, if you have any fuckin' humanity in that shit-stain you call a heart, you won't do this.

 

Who am I kidding? There ain't nuthin there.

 

"Maybe I could borrow some from Cail? Heh, everyone knows he's got loads in supply." I can't turn back. I know Cail. All smiles. All joy. All shitty ghost stories. All one of the coolest girls I know. I can't turn back and see that pain on her face. The same pain I saw when they refused to let her play on the foootball team. The pain I see whenever Gabe talks about asking Chelle out. I can't see that.

 

So, there's only one thing to do. I take one step forward. Grasp a fist. And show him how hard a queer can punch.

 

* * *

Really should just start getting my mail forwarded to the Principle's office. Save a lot of time and effort for everyone. 

 

I flip open my phone.

 

_To: Dad._

_Me: hey in principles need u to pic me up._

Nothing. Not surprised, but I gotta try. Even I'm not that heartless.

 

I see Aaron across from me, with a shitty excuse for a scowl. See the thing about a good scowl is that you gotta believe in it, man! Put your blood, sweat, tears and pain into it! But this douche? Never had pain in his life. Just what he thinks is pain.

 

The door opens. Probably Aaron's mom. Way too good for that fucko. But, that's life. He gets a good mom. While me and Cail get the shit end. Wait, that's not.......

 

"I'm here to pick up Devin."

 

But, while she may have gotten a shittier stick in other ways, Cail won the fricken' lottery when it came to Dads. And it seems to be spilling onto me right now.

 

"Mr. Carver? Why are you here?"

"I'm a friend of the family." Oh my God. The gigantic dork actually winked at me. I would make fun of it, but his sincerity would make me feel guilty. God. I'm getting soft.

 

The secrtary makes some busy talk about forms and all, but Mr. Carver just waves them off. And he winked at me again. God, now it's just getting corny. Still just as sincere though.

 

And so, we leave the room. I do make sure to give Aaron the finger as I go though. It's kind of a cop out for an insult, but gives me that slight release of seratonin that I crave.

 

"Let me guess," I begin, being a shit. "Cail got you to pull some strings?"

"It's not my place to speak for my daughter." Like I said, quality dad. "So, we down at Universal Studios brought her here!" With a flourish that would make a gameshow host have an annyuresm with envy, he shows Cail. Sitting next to locker. Managing a smile that I'm damn sure is fake.

 

"I'll leave you two too it." Holding up the keys, its obvious Mr. Carver is saying he'll be waiting when we're ready. Oh God! Cail wanted to talk. Not about this. She needs to me talk about dysphoria, I'm there. She needs me to beat up a misgendering fucko. I'm there. Not to explain why I do those things.

  
"You should've let me handle it."

Oh, didn't expect that.

 

"I'm used to Aaron. I'm used to all of them." Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck, this is worse.

 

"You shouldn't have to be." I slump down next to Cail. Like a goddamn emo teen. Oh God. Am I a goddamn emo teen?

 

"Unlike me, you have a future. You can make something of yourself. If those cowards let you on the team, we would've won that trophy last year."

 

"And then the other team would've claimed I had an _unfair advantage."_  God, the other schools would pull out that _Rhonda Rousney_ bullshit.

 

"Well, fuck! What do you want me to do when they mouth off? Just sit there?" Great, now I'm getting angry. Making it about me. You always do this, Devin. Always acting the shit. Always acting selfish. Always acting.

 

"How would you feel if I took a swing at Aaron whenever he called you something mean?" The smile's gone from her face now. Finally, something real.

  
"Pride, first of all. Then mad as hell you didn't let me do- Oooooooooooooooooooooh, right." Well, that puts things in perspective.

 

"And I feel the same. If you keep fighting everyone who's mean to me, you're just gonna get expelled." _She's right, but she shouldn't say it.jpg._

"Just.... Promise me you won't fight him if he does it again?" She. Is. Literally. Holding. Out. Her. Pinkie. Goddamn.

 

I hook my own.

 

"I promise I won't punch King Fucko if he's mean to you, but completely reserve the right to roast him for any reason."

 

"Deal" And with that, we begin walking to what is most likely going to be the most awkward car ride in the world. Just fun, high-school shenanigans, eh?

 

"I did kick his ass, didn't I though."

For the first time since this morning, Cail gives me a genuine smile.

 

"Totally."


End file.
